I Love You From Beginning Until Now
by Ayane Hikari
Summary: Aku mencintaimu... namun kau malah mencintai orang lain dan bertanya padaku bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, hidupku sudah tak lama lagi aku tak ingin kau melihat kematianku, akhirnya aku pergi keluar kota dan bertemu dengan dia, dia dapat membuatku melupakanmu, tapi sampai kapan pun dia tak akan bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku, karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang!
1. Chapter 1

**Ayane & Hikari : KAMI DATANGG! DENGAN FIC COLAB PERTAMA HEHEHE**

**Ayane : Mohon kritik**

**Hikari : dan saran**

**Ayane & Hikari : Review, follow, dan fav diterima~**

**Ayane : Yosh Hikari baca disclaimer beserta yang lainnya!**

**Hikari : Iya-iya!**

**Ayane & Hikari : Ahh iya... HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_** I Love You From Beginning Until Now**_

_**Diclaimer : sampai kapan pun kami tak akan pernah memiliki vocaloid, utauloid, engloid, dan loid-loid yang lainnya QAQ**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**By Hikari and Ayane**_

_**WARNING ! : Jelek, abal, feel gak kerasa, harap maklumi kami berdua XD**_

* * *

**_-Normal POV-_**

"KAITOOO _OONNIII-CHAAANN_!" teriak seorang gadis berambut teal yang sepertinya seumuran dengan laki-laki yang ia panggil 'Kaito onii-chan'.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'onii-chan' aku bukan kakakmu tau!" seru laku-laki yang disebut Kaito tadi.

"Huee... jangan marah-marah dong!" seru gadis berambut teal tadi.

"Nanti kubelikan 10 es krim deh." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"BENARKAH!" ucap laki-laki yang bernama Kaito itu dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, tampaknya ia 'sangat' menyukai yang namanya es krim.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang jangan marah ya." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Jadi siapa mereka berdua? Mereka berdua adalah Hatsune Miku gadis yang diidolakan oleh seluruh laki-laki di sekolahnya, ia memiliki rambut teal yang lembut kira-kira panjangnya sekitar lututnya, ia juga sangat menyukai _negi_. Lalu ada Shion Kaito cowo berambut biru yang sangat menyukai es krim, ia juga terkenal disekolahnya sebagai laki-laki terkeren, dan ia juga ketua OSIS lalu ketua klub basket di sekolahnya.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan irinya, tatapannya sungguh mengganggu Miku dan Kaito namun mereka menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan sambil bercanda ria seperti tak ada apa-apa.

"MIKU-_NEE_!" teriak seorang gadis yang lebih pendek dari Miku berambut kuning menggunakan jepit dan bandana pita yang lumayan besar.

"Eh... ada apa Rin-_chan_?" tanya Miku kebingungan melihat adik kelas yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya ini.

"A-aku da-dapat nilai..." ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil Rin tadi.

"Nilai?"

"Se-se-se-se-**SERATUSS**!" seru Rin bangga.

"HEBAT BUKAN!" teriak Rin.

Yap gadis berambut honey blonde dengan jepit di rambutnya serta pita besar nama gadis ini adalah Kagami Rin, gadis cantik dan idola disekolah yang tidak mempunyai bakat dan bodoh ini belum pernah mendapat nilai 100, setelah ia dibantu oleh Miku dan temannya Kagamine Len,tentu saja saat gadis ini mendapat nilai 100 ia sungguh bahagia sekali, terlebih lagi itu pelajaran matematika yang sunggu tidak bisa Rin mengerti.

"Waahh _sugoii_ selamat ya Rin-_chan_, berkat siapa dulu dong!" seru Miku bangga.

"Hehehe _arigatou-arigatou_, iya-iya deh tapi kan Len-_kun _juga ikut membantu!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum, ekhem... mari kita perbesar bayangan kita pada wajah Rin hm... di pipinya terlihat sebuah rona merah yang sangat-sangat tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat, apakah ia menyukai Len? Atau ia malu saat mengatakan itu? Atau apa? Cuman Rin dan Tuhanlah yang tahu #plakk.

"Wah-wah ternyata Rin-_chan _memiliki perasaan pada Len_-kun _ya." Goda Kaito.

"Urusai! Aku tak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapnya, ia hanya temanku. Ingat **temanku**!" seru Rin yang masih blushing ditempat.

"Kalau ia hanya temanku kenapa saat Kaito _onii-chan _mengodamu kau blushing? Itu bukannya menandakan memiliki sesuatu perasaan?" tanya Miku dengan muka innocentnya yang membuat semburat merah pada wajah Rin terlihat jelas.

"Wah wah Rin-_chan _ternyata sudah memiliki orang yang disukai!" seru Miku dengan keras sehingga orang-orang yang ada disana melihat pada 3 manusia banyak macam ini, terdengar bisik-bisik orang yang mengatakan. "Hei siapa gadis berambut kuning itu?". "Hei menurutmu siapa orang yang disukainya?". "Wah dia cantik juga ya."

Sungguh banyak omongan dan gosip hari ini hingga tak terasa bell sekolah pulang pun berbunyi, semua murid malas bersorak-sorai, namun bagi yang nilainya dibawah kkm saat ulangan ia harus menjalani pelajaran tambahan, dan ulangan remedial, dan Rin salah satunya yang harus mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Walau pun nilai matematikanya 100 apakah kalian tahu nilai pelajaran yang lainnya seperti fisika, biologi, sejarah, dan lainnya? Yap semua dibawah 60! Gadis yang luar binasa **_#Plakk_** maksudnya luar biasa.

Sedangkan nasib Miku? Yah... begitulah, anak ini juga mengikuti ulangan remedial dan pelajaran tambahan, sungguh tersiksanya Miku itu. Bagaimana dengan Kaito? Hm... bagaimana ya tapi INI BENAR-BENAR DILUAR DUGAAN KAITO MENDAPAT NILAI SEMPURNA DISELURUH PELAJARAN YAITU 100! Yah jadi nasib Kaito sekarang adalah ...

"Sial! Hanya karena aku mendapat nilai 100 semua aku diberi pekerjaan OSIS yang menumpuk!" geram Kaito kesal, ia lalu menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk ketua osis mengerjakan tugasnya. Sungguh malangnya nasib Kaito.

**_~Skip Time~_**

"Ne... Kaito-_nii _kau tau tidak tadi ulangannya sungguh menyiksa, pelajaran tambahanya juga tidak menyenangkan, kau enak. Bermalas-malasan sambil memakan es krim es krimmu itu, kau juga pasti tidak diberi tugas OSIS banyak karena mendapat nilai sempurna. Huh! TIDAK ADIL!" oceh Miku pada Kaito.

Tiba-tiba langkah Miku terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat dipundaknya, ia pun melihat kebelakang dan terlihat Kaito dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Miku..." ucap Kaito.

"Eh iya apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kau tahu tidak. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna malah mendapat banyak tugas, aku harus mengurus lomba yang diadakan, festival, lalu study tour, dan yang lainnya. Aku harus menandatangan 4500 lembar kertas formulir untuk lomba, aku harus mencap 7200 lembar kertas untuk festival nanti, aku harus menulis 5000 undangan untuk melakukan study tour. Dan kau tahu aku tidak makan apa pun dari tadi, seandainya aku bisa memilih aku lebih baik mendapat nilai jelek agar terbebas dari tugas-tugas mengerikan itu yang seharusnya tidak aku kerjakan, dan lagi. Kepala sekolah kita sedang pergi dan guru-guru sepakat bahwa yang mengurus semua adalah ketua OSIS dan itu tanggung jawabku, jadi menurutmu bagaimana apa ini adil?" tanya Kaito setelah panjang lebar ia berbicara, sekarang ia sedang berjongkok dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk, ia merasa suntuk hari ini ditambah lagi Miku yang menganggapnya ia sedang bermalas-malasan sambil memakan es krim kesukaaannya.

"A-ano... _gomenne _Kaito _onii-chan_. Oh iya aku sudah janji padamu untuk membelikanmu 10 es krim bukan? Ayo aku tau tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati semua itu!" seru Miku dengan senyumnya yang sungguh imut, ia pun menyeret Kaito ketempat yang akan ia tuju.

Sebuah plank toko terbuat dari besi yang ukurannya hm... lumayan besar terpampang di atap toko itu, plank tersebut bertuliskan 'Ice Cream House'. Tempat parkir disana sungguh penuh, jika dilihat-lihat tempat itu sangat besar, Kaito yang melihat bangunan itu langsung bersemangat karena ia berpikir disana terdapat banyak es krim. Akhirnya mereka masuk dan duduk disalah satu tempat duduk disana, seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah menu yang berisi kan es krim.

"AKU PESAN SEMUANYA!" teriak Kaito sambil menggebrak meja hingga menimbulkan orang-orang yang ada disana melihat mereka.

"KAITO-ONIICHAN! AKU KAN HANYA MEMBELIKANMU 10 SEDANGKAN YANG ADA DI MENU BANYAK SEKALIIIIII!" balas Miku yang tak kalah kencangnya dari Kaito.

"Tenang saja aku yang traktir!" seru Kaito.

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu aku pesan es krim negi 5!" seru Miku dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

**_-Miku POV-_**

Ahh baik sekali Kaito-_nii _mau men-traktir, beberapa menit kemudian saat sang pelayan pergi, sekarang terdapat eerr... 3 pasangan yang mengantar es krim es krim kami. YOSH WAKTUNYA PESTA!

**~Skip Time~**

Setelah makan es krim lezat itu kami langsung menuju kasir, ahh... tenang saja Kaito-_nii _yang traktir~~

"Err... Miku... aku... cuma ada... 500 yen saja... err... kau bisa... bayarin gak..." ucap Kaito-_nii_.

"Err baiklah harganya mu- WUAPAHH 7000 YEN! UANG JAJANKU SELAMA 7 BULAN!" teriakku, yang benar saja! Hah... karena tak ada jalan lain akhirnya aku merelakan uangku yang kucintai melayang begitu saja...

Setelah pergi dari restoran itu aku diantar Kaito-_nii _pulang, sepertinya aku harus bekerja sampingan, karena aku yakin Kaito-_nii _tak akan menggantikannya.

"Maaf Miku jadi kau yang traktir, hehehe..." ucap Kaito-_nii_.

"Tau ah! Kaito-_nii _**pembohong**!" ucapku sambil mencembungkan pipi.

"Hehehe maaf deh... jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _nii_!" seru Kaito-_ni_- eh maksudku Kaito.

"YA UDAH SANA PULANG BAKAITO!" ucapku lalu masuk kerumah mengunci pintu lalu aku gembok, biar gak ada yang ganggu.

Aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar mengganti baju lalu merebahkan diri di kasurku menghilangkan stress dan penat, aku pun membuka ponselku terdapat 54 mail semua dari BAKaito, dan isinya.

**From : K41T0 1C3 CR34M**

**To : N391 CH4N**

**Subject : ****_Gomen_**

**_Gomen..._**

WAW minat sekali dia meminta maaf, ugh... aku ngantuk, perlahan-lahan mataku mulai menutup karena aku terlalu lelah memikirkan 7000 yen itu dan dimana aku bisa bekerja sampingan.

* * *

**Ayane : Gimana?**

**Hikari : Baguskah?**

**Ayane : Aku harap sih bagus!**

**Hikari : Tapi pendek...**

**Ayane : UDAHLAH HARGAI AKU HIKARI QAQ AKU NULIS CHAP PERTAMA DENGAN JERIPAYAHKU QAQ**

**Hikari : Lebay... oke minna abaikan Ayane mohon kritik, saran, dan reviewnya!**

**Ayane : YOYOYO MINNA MOHON REVIEWNYA *dijitak Hikari***

**Ayane : AW! SAKITTT!**

**Hikari : Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya *membungkuk sambil bekep mulut Ayane biar kaga ngomong lagi***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayane : ALOHAAA! **

**Hikari : Kali ini aku yang buat chapter 2!**

**Ayane : Tapi aku yang edit ulang, cape tau!**

**Hikari : Suruh siapa kamu edit ulang!?**

**Ayane : Kan biar baguss!**

**Hikari : Ya udah itu deritamu!**

**Ayane : YA UDAH SANA BACA DISCLAIMER!**

**Hikari : Kenapa aku terus!**

**Ayane : BACA ATAU! *bawa golok***

**Hikari : IYA-IYA AKU BACA DISCLAIMERNYAA! *kabur sambil baca disclaimer***

**Ayane : Sebelumnya selamat membaca~ *ngejar Hikari***

* * *

_**I Love You From Beginning Until Now**_

_**Diclaimer : Bahkan sampai Hikari bisa bunuh Ayane walau itu mustahil kami tak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid dan loid lainnya~**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**By Hikari and Ayane**_

_**WARNING ! : Jelek, abal, feel gak kerasa, harap maklumi kami berdua XD**_

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Miku terbangun karena silaunya matahari pagi, buru-buru ia mandi dan makan, sebelum ia menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya...

"Miku-_chan_" teriak seseorang dari bawah, ya itu BaKaito orang yang telah membuat uang tabungannya habis.

**BRAKKK!**

Suara pintu di dobrak dan kalian bisa mengetahui siapa yang mendobraknya.

"BAKAITO...!" teriak Miku sekencang-kencangnya hingga ia lupa memakai embel-embel onii-chan lagi kepada Kaito.

"hehehe... Gomen kupikir tidak ada orang di dalam ternyata ada hehehe..." yang di teriaki hanya cengengesan.

"PERGI..." teriak Miku lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Kaito membalas Miku.

"BaKaito tolong pergi, jika sekarang kau pergi jika kau pergi sekarang aku janji akan membuatkan es krim jumbo untukmu" rayu Miku, mata Kaito langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku pergi sekarang" teriak Kaito keluar halaman Miku.

Beberapa menit setelah Kaito pergi, Miku pun ikut pergi ke sekolahnya sepanjang perjalanan sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya, saking terlalu asyik dengan lagu kesukaannya ia sampai lupa kalau sekarang jam "06.59 huaaa..." teriak Miku begitu melihat angka yang berada di jam tangan berwarna hijau miliknya, ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya satu langkah lagi ia sampai di depan kelasnya seseorang menabraknya...

**GUBBRAKKKK**

Emosi Miku berkobar bagaikan api yang panas.

"_Gomen_" orang yang telah menabraknya tadi meminta maaf segera saja ia tengokkan kepalanya ke orang yang telah menabraknya, WAOW lelaki berambut hijau teal seperti Miku, memakai kacamata 1 kata untuk orang itu

'GANTENGGG...' gumam Miku dalam hati setelah melihat cowo ganteng yang barusan menabraknya.

Seketika latar api di belakang Miku berganti menjadi latar cupid-cupid yang sedang menari, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya ia pun berdiri.

"Ahhh ya... Ngak papa, aku juga lagi bengong sih tadi hehehe." Oh tidak Miku yang terkenal sebagai idola sekolah jadi tampak tidak elit di depan laki-laki yang dikatakan ganteng ini olehnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Miku, yap benar dia belum mengetahui nama orang yang sekarang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Hatsurine Mikuo" kata lelaki itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Miku .

Heii... Nama marga kami pun hampir sama oh _kami-sama_ apakah dia jodohku?" batin Miku yang kemudian langsung balas menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Ahh... Hatsune Miku salam kenal" Miku tersenyum sangat manis, manis sekali...

"Oh ya... Aku harus pergi ke kelas _jaa ne_e..." Miku melambaikan tangannya kemudian buru-buru masuk ke kelas.

Saat masuk kelas Miku langsung memejamkan matanya karena dia kira ia akan di hukum tapi, ia tak mendengar suara Meiko-_sensei_ memanggilnya sama sekali yang ada hanya gelak tawa seisi kelas buru-buru ia buka matanya dan... Di depannya tak ada Meiko-_sensei_ , sambil menahan malu ia segera duduk di bangkunya, tepatnya di sebelah Kaito.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kaito, Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Meiko sensei masuk sambil membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang ASTAGA... Itu kan Hatsurine Mikuo orang yang tadi menabraknya, untuk apa ia kesini? apakah untuk menemui Miku? Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Anak-anak ini Hatsurine Mikuo murid baru di kelas kita" jelas Meiko sensei, setelah mendengar penjelasan Meiko sensei Miku pun merasa lega campur bahagia ternyata Hatsurine Mikuo akan masuk ke kelasnya KYAAA...!

"Mmm... Baiklah Hatsurine-san anda boleh duduk di sebelah... Ah ya di sebelah Hatsune-san sedangkan Shion-san bisa pindah ke sebelah Kamui-san, Hatsune-san silakan acungkan tanganmu"

'APAA?! Dia duduk bersamaku?! Ohh Meiko-_sensei _AKU SUNGGUH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!' gumam Miku, dan dengan segera ia mengacungkan tangannya dengan lantang, sedangkan Kaito dengan terpaksa dia duduk di sebelah Kamui Gakupo si penggila terong itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, bahkan hingga duduk sebangku pula." Mikuo tersenyum kepada Miku, membuat wajah Miku merona.

"Ah ya, silakan duduk Hatsurine-_san__.__"_sambut Miku.

"Semoga anda betah bersekolah disini!" lanjut Miku lagi.

"Tentu saja aku betah! Bagaimana tidak?! aku duduk berdua dengan bidadari cantik sekarang!" goda Mikuo, mereka terus berbicara sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, ckckck... Miku pantas saja kamu sering mengikuti remedial, jadi ini penyebabnya.

**~skip time~**

Istirahat kali ini Kaito tidak istirahat bersama Miku, ada rapat osis mendadak katanya, biasanya Miku akan sangat kesepian jika sudah seperti ini, tapi kali ini berbeda Miku sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian karena Mikuo akan istirahat bersamanya.

"Ummm... Hatsurine-san ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Miku dengan riang walau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup sekali.

"Ayo! Tapi panggil aku Mikuo, dan aku akan panggil Miku-chan." balas Mikuo, pipi Miku langsung merona mendengarnya, tapi jalan ke kanti tak semudah yang mereka kira, Miku dan Mikuo harus melewati banyak fans Miku dan owh ternyata Mikuo yan baru pindah pun sudah banyak fans, mau tak mau mereka harus menerobos para fans mereka masing-masing.

Setelah melewati para fans mereka akhirnya sampai di kantin sekolah "Kamu mau apa, Mikuo-kun?" tanya Miku.

"Ummm... Bagaimana kalau es krim saja?" usul Mikuo.

"Usul yang bagus!" Miku menyetujui, pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka WAOW sekolah yang sangat elit sampai-sampai ada pelayannya.

"Kami pesan es krim 2." Kata Mikuo pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, es krim rasa apa?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Es Krim... NEGI!" teriak mereka berdua sambil saling berpandangan lalu tertawa, sedangkan sang pelayan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah es krim negi 2" saat pelayan pergi Miku langsung bertanya. "Kamu juga suka negi?" tanyanya.

"hmmm... Ya negi itu sangat enak, dan aku tak menyangka kesukaan kita berdua sama hehehe" sahut Mikuo sambil cengengesan.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang mereka langsung memakannya, Miku memakan es krim neginya terlalu cepat hingga banyak sisa es krim negi di mulutnya, dengan cepat Mikuo mengambil tisu dan mengelap sisa makanan di mulut Miku, Miku hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"_Arigatou_ Mikuo-_kun_" bisik Miku yang di jawab anggukan.

**~skip time~**

Hari ini Miku pulang sekolah bersama dengan Mikuo dan seperti biasa bersama Kaito, posisinya Miku dan Mikuo di depan dan Kaito di belakangnya, bagi Miku hari ini hari yang paling menyenangkan sedangkan bagi Kaito hari ini justru hari paling menyebalkan bagaimana tidak dia ditinggal di belakang dan dicuekin oleh duo maniak negi ini.

"Miku kau sudah berjanji akan membuatkan ku es krim" Kaito menagih janji Miku.

"Oh ya? Mungkin kapan-kapan saja Kaito, hari ini aku sangat lelah belum lagi aku harus bekerja nanti sore." jawab Miku tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Hei Miku dimana embel-embel 'onii-chan ' untukku?" protes Kaito.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Miku lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kebelakang, segera saja Kaito berjalan mendahului mereka dan berkata. "Aku pulang duluan".

Miku merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap cuek kepada Kaito akhirnya ia mengundang Kaito untuk makan es krim nanti malam setelah ia bekerja dan mereka akan memakan es krim di cafe tempatnya bekerja, sebenarnya bukan hanya Kaito yang diajak makan es krim tapi Mikuo pun diajak olehnya.

Saat malam, Mikuo datang terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya Kaito datang. "Kau mengajak Hatsurine-san makan es krim disini juga Miku?" tanya Kaito dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa tapi Miku tak menyadarinya dan malah kembali asyik mengobrol dengan Mikuo, setelah selesai makan es krim bersama Miku, Mikuo pun pamit pulang terlebih dahulu, setelah Mikuo pulang barulah Miku mendekati Kaito.

"Kaito kau tau tidak Mikuo-kun itu sangat tampan, baik, pintar pokoknya segalanya deh!" Miku berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kadang aku merasa jantungku berdegup lebih kecang saat berada bersamanya" lanjut Miku, sebelum Miku melanjutkan kata-katanya Kaito buru-buru memotongnya "Miku" kata Kaito.

"Hm?" tanya sang gadis.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hatsurine-san"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Hikari : MINNAA! SELAMATKAN AKU DARI MAHLUK GANAS ITUUU! *diiket dikursi sama Ayane***

**Ayane : UDAH DIEM AJA! SEKARANG AYO BALES REVIEW!**

**Hikari : Kenapa gak sendiri aja!?**

**Ayane : Bales review at-**

**Hikari : IYA-IYA SAYA MENGERTI!**

* * *

**BALESAN REVIEW~**

**Shinseina Hana :**

**_Ayane & Hikari : HAI JUGAAA HANA-SANN/CHANN_**

**_Ayane : Arigatou sudah bilang ceritanya menarik~ untuk orang yang pergi kayak di summary nanti juga Hana-san tau kok! Makanya baca cerita ini terus ehehehhehe... #SLAP_**

**_Hikari : Untuk slight RinxLen nanti kami usahakan kok! Ini sudah update, arigatou atas fav n follow~_**

**_Ayane : Arigatou juga sudah mau review!_**

**Kiriko Alicia : **

**_Hikari : Arigatou sudah bilang fict kami bagus!_**

**_Ayane : Dan ini sudah lanjut! Makasih reviewnyaa!_**

* * *

**Ayane : Sekian dari kami!**

**Hikari : Mohon kritik, saran, serta revieww~**


End file.
